


What are you thankful for?

by Tinybaconcake



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Plot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybaconcake/pseuds/Tinybaconcake
Summary: “I asked you a question… Answer me,” he commanded. But Nitori was unable to, the only sound that came out of his mouth was a filthy moan.Rin’s face scowled at him, eyes boring deep into his own. “It’s not nice to ignore someone when they ask you a question, you know… Don’t make me repeat myself.” Rin waited for a response, Nitori’s mouth hanging open in shock. With a glare, Rin pulled out of him completely, flipping him onto his knees, pushing his head down onto the pillows. He leaned over Nitori’s shoulder, growling into his ear. “Don’t blame me for what happens next, you brought this upon yourself…” Nitori froze, his mind flashing white as Rin forced himself back in. His hands came to rest on Nitori’s hips, massaging the tense muscles, breathing heavily into his ears. “I’m going to ask again, what are you thankful for?”





	What are you thankful for?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I actually finished this after two years of procrastination till about three days ago, and on Thanksgiving too! I haven't written for so long, so this is rough. And my first time writing smut, so there's that too... Comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated. I'll probably go back and edit this in the future.

_New Multimedia Message from Makoto:_   
Makoto, 3:15   
Hey Rin, look at what Haru is wearing!!   
_Download Media File [1KB]_ _  
_   
Rin snorted when he saw the picture after it had loaded, the look on Haru’s face was priceless. No matter how long he’d known Haru, Rin would never get tired of seeing him with his signature disinterested pout. Although this time was especially enjoyable, as the obnoxious looking hat only added to the hilarity of it all. He looked like he did in most every other picture—his body slouched in a relaxed state, the same neutral look on his face—except this time, Haru was wearing a hat of some sort that had a cartoon turkey sticking out of the top. The overly joyful grin on the brightly colored turkey seemed almost paradoxical juxtaposed above Haru’s unimpressed expression.

 

Rin, 3:17  
How the hell did you get him to wear that

 

Makoto, 3:16  
With l ots of pleading, begging and puppy-dog   
 eyes (*＾▽＾)／

 

Rin, 3:17  
I could never have guessed...   
Why the hell does Haru have a turkey hat?

 

Makoto, 3:19  
Oh, it’s not his.   
We’re in America right now for some sponsor   
thing for his team. And one of his teammates   
is American and is forcing everyone, including   
Haru, to participate in his bizarre Thanksgiving   
Traditions…

 

Rin, 3:20  
And let me guess   
This teammate couldn’t get Haru to wear   
such a monstrosity, and had to get you to   
make him…

 

Makoto, 3:21  
Spot on!!   
Haru just can’t resist saying yes to me when   
I ask so nicely! (๑♡⌓♡๑)

 

* * *

  
  
After reading Makoto’s response, Rin couldn’t help but smile as he draped his left arm over the back of the plush couch. Ever since they were young, Haru and Makoto could never say no to each other—especially since they started dating a few years back and went off to college. Though the two of them had gone on a different path than Rin after high school, Makoto wasn’t the type to lose contact with anyone. It seemed like nearly every week, Rin would receive a picture of the two of them doing something together or a lengthy text detailing something that couldn’t be conveyed through just one picture.   
  
Sure Rin liked hearing from his friends, but there had been several times that his messages had come at inconvenient times. On more than one occasion Rin had been woken up by a picture of Haru sleeping, his boyfriend gushing about how cute he was. There had also been a few instances of being interrupted while in a team meeting, while he was at the gym, in class, or even during some more private, intimate times. As annoying as it could get, Rin could hardly blame Makoto. It showed that Makoto truly cared for and loved Haru. Not mention the fact that Rin had someone close to him who would very likely do the same things as Makoto.   
  
“What are you looking at?” Speak of the devil. While he had been messaging Makoto Nitori had silently walked across the hardwood floors to the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around Rin’s shoulders, resting his head on the side of his boyfriend’s. Smiling, Rin dropped his phone into his lap, letting his free hand cup the side of Nitori’s face to bring him in close to his own. He could feel Nitori’s smile as he leaned into the warm touch, letting out a content hum.   
  
“Makoto sent me a stupid picture of Haru.” Nitori huffed out a short laugh at the answer.   
  
“Again? What was it this time?” Instead of replying verbally, Rin simply dropped his right hand to pick up his phone, opting to show Nitori instead. Even as Rin’s hand left the side of his face, Nitori unconsciously followed it, not wanting to lose the contact. Nitori loved being so close to his boyfriend, constantly having some level of physical contact whenever possible. When Rin’s hand was out of reach and unlocking his phone, Nitori tightened his hold on Rin’s shoulders ever so slightly and rested his head on his own arm, raising up on his tiptoes to peer over the redhead’s shoulder. It didn’t take long for Rin to bring up the photo on his phone, as his messaging app had still been open; it took Nitori a moment to fully take in what he was looking at, but let out an exuberant laugh, “Is… is that a turkey on his head?”   
  
“It totally is,” Rin chuckled. Looks like Nitori thought it was as hilarious as he thought it was. “He looks so disgusted!”   
  
“Aww, poor Haru! Where did he even get a hat like that?”   
  
“Apparently one of his teammates got Makoto to make him wear it as like… some sort of weird tradition he has?” That made Nitori let out another laugh as he leaned his head on Rin’s. “I’m just surprised that even Makoto got him to wear it; if I tried to get him to wear something so hideous he’d probably murder me in cold blood.” Now Nitori was giggling uncontrollably, letting out a breathless agreement that was swallowed up by his laughter. Rin guffawed, turning his head slightly so he could look Nitori directly in the face. “Just because it’s true doesn’t mean you can laugh at m- Hey! What did I say? No laughing!” But his command only egged Nitori on, his laughter steadily increasing.   
  
“But I… can-can’t help it!” Rin suddenly stood up from the sofa, turning his body to face Nitori, who was trying to catch his breath as he recovered from laughing so much. Surprised by the sudden movement, Nitori looked curiously up Rin as he used the gained height if his knees on the cushions to tower over Nitori, his eyes hiding a devilish glint. Nitori’s laughter died down to only a few small hiccups of breath when he met Rin’s ruby eyes, “I’m sorry Rin, it’s all just too funny not to laugh!”   
  
“The fact that Haru would murder me or the fucking hat he's wearing? Well… How would you like it if I made you wear a ridiculous hat like that instead?” Rin smirked when Nitori’s eyes blew wide open, taking a nervous step backward. “Where are you going Ai? I won’t hurt you,” Rin whispered playfully, walking to the side of the couch and reaching his arms out to grab ahold of his boyfriend. Nitori squeaked as Rin lunged at him, taking off in a sprint to avoid his grasp. Without a moment’s hesitation, Rin started to run after Nitori,  slipping on the hardwood floor due to the socks he was wearing as he turned the corner to chase Nitori down the hall into the kitchen.   
  
The sound of feet running across the floorboards reverberated off the walls of the house, adding a steady beat to the peels of laughter that Nitori let out. His head start had given him only a slight lead, just narrowly avoiding Rin’s attack as he turned another corner. Once they’d circled back around to the front hallway, Rin used the straightaway to his advantage, shifting to a full-blown sprint. In a test of speed alone, Rin definitely had the upper hand. His vigorous training regimen had him constantly doing stamina and speed exercises—unlike Nitori who had stopped focusing on cardio after he graduated high school a few years ago, opting to only do some light strength training.   
  
It was no surprise to the two when Rin snaked his hands around Nitori’s waist, Lifting him off the ground with his feet kicking uselessly in the air. “Rin! Let me go, please,” Nitori weakly whined to no avail, trying to encourage Rin’s arms to release their hold on his midsection. Rin’s hold only tightened in response as he carried a panting Nitori back into the living room, throwing him onto the sofa. The air rushed out of his lungs when his back met the plush upholstery. But before Nitori could catch his breath once more, Rin pounced on him, pinning his above his head as he straddled Nitori’s hips. Using both his strength and height to his advantage, Rin let one hand trail down Nitori’s neck, ghosting over his skin.   
  
Nitori’s fighting stopped when he felt the gentle touch on his pale neck, the gesture setting his mind at ease. But Nitori’s relief disappeared almost as soon as it had come. Rin’s hands didn’t stop at his neck but continued down to brush over his skin that had been exposed by the distress to his shirt collar. He traced the faint lines of Nitori’s collarbone bone before trailing down to his sides.   
  
Without any further warning, Rin pushed his fingers into Nitori’s sides, causing the smaller of the two to tense up at the sudden pressure. Nitori’s body betrayed him as it allowed Rin to mercilessly tease his sides. Any protests to Rin’s ministrations died in his throat as they were overtaken by fresh peels of laughter followed by insistent, flailing objection. No matter how much he moved around, Rin’s grip never faltered as Nitori struggled to escape, the smirk on his face growing with every whimper that escaped Nitori’s lips. “R-rin… stop, please,” he moaned, the words broken from the moment they left his mouth as he tried not to laugh. But this only made Rin want to tickle him harder, he relished in the whimpers and sobs that were elicited from the back of Nitori’s throat.   
  
Rin would never get tired of hearing Nitori’s laugh.   
  
Since he’d spent so much time with Nitori over the past five years, Rin had become an expert on picking up cues that hinted to how his boyfriend was feeling. Whenever Nitori was about to laugh, his pupils dilated with wonder, the most radiant smile Rin had ever seen blooming on his face. Even if Nitori was constantly laughing, Rin would never tire of the sound. His voice shifting up in pitch, letting out one of the most beautiful sounds Rin had ever heard before. Just hearing him laugh made Rin want to attack Nitori’s body with unrelenting kisses—which is what he did, peppering feather-light kisses across Nitori’s cheeks, forehead and neck.   
  
As much as he loved the glorious ring that was his giggling pleas, Rin eventually yielded to Nitori’s requests, his hands pausing their attack to massage his sides, calming the fire ablaze in Nitori’s nerves.  He let go of his grip on Nitori’s wrists and used the now free arm to rest it on his head for support as Nitori’s hands flexed a little before falling limply behind his head. As Nitori was able to catch his breath, he visibly relaxed into Rin’s touch. Rin gave him a few more minutes before his breathing returned back to normal before leaning onto his side to slip in between the back cushion and Nitori’s side. As soon as Nitori felt the pressure that had disappeared from his hips, he gave Rin room to slot himself between the two of them. Once Rin’s back was fully pressed against the cushions, he reached out to grab one if the throw pillows and propped it behind his head as Nitori flipped onto his side and rested his head and his free hand on Rin’s chest.   
  
  
They laid like that, embraced in each other's arms, for what felt like a millennium, listening to the steady drum of their heartbeats and relaxed breathing. Neither one could care how long they spent lying on the couch, just as long as they were together, that was more than enough. When they were in the living room together, more often than not they were in this exact same position, Nitori cradled in Rin’s strong arms. It was perfect for them, the way their bodies fit together like a puzzle, content to just relax in the comfortable silence. Being able to snuggle like this always calmed them down from anything—anger, guilt, sadness, excited, flustered, you name it—especially when Rin would idly run his fingers through Nitori’s soft, grey hairs, causing him to sigh and hum happily.   
  
“Hey, I have an idea,” Rin said, quiet enough as to not startle Nitori’s peaceful state on top of him. Nitori raised his head off of Rin's chest and looked into his eyes curiously.   
  
“Oh yeah? That’s never a good thin-” Rin cut off Nitori’s sarcastic response by using both his hands to cup Nitori’s ass, giving it a light squeeze. Nitori squeaked as he leniently hit Rin’s shoulder, “Hey! I was just joking, you know…”   
  
“Mmm, I know, babe,” Rin replied, lifting his head to place a kiss on Nitori’s exaggerated pout. “Why don’t we have our own Thanksgiving?” Nitori’s pout contorted into a look of doubt and confusion.   
  
“But… we’re not American?” Nitori let out a short laugh. “Do we really need to celebrate a foreign holiday just to have an excuse to spend unnecessary amounts of money on extremely stereotypical capitalist food that we only have once a year?”   
  
“Well, when you put it that way, of course it’s gonna sound bad…” Nitori smirked at Rin’s small acceptance of defeat. “But Ai, that’s not really where I was planning on going with it.”   
  
  
“What do you mean?” Rin moved to sit up, Nitori pushing himself off of Rin’s chest to give him room to fully seat himself next to Nitori.   
  
“To answer your questions: Yes, I know we’re not American, that isn’t my point; not necessarily, we can just use the food we have here so we don’t need to buy anything; and what I was trying to get at was the being thankful for what you have part.” Nitori looked at him quizzically, so Rin pulled Nitori into his arms. “Let me explain before you interrupt me again… I just wanted to do something special for you since we haven’t really had a chance these past few weeks; what with finals approaching for you and my never-ending training schedule. We could use this as an excuse to make a fuck ton of delicious food, be together, maybe have some mind-blowing sex, and just be thankful that we’ve got each other…”   
  
“That,” Nitori began, “was the most cliche and adorable thing you could have said…” Rin scowled at him, opening his mouth to retort as the comment. But Nitori cut him off as he took his face in his small hands, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Rin could feel Nitori’s smile through the kiss, which he gratefully reciprocated with fervor as he pulled him closer so he straddled his lap. Pulling away, Nitori breathed against Rin’s lips, “How could I ever say no to you when you say something like that?”   
  
“You can’t, that’s why I said it” Rin grinned with an all-knowing look on his face, pulling Nitori’s face closer to his and kissing the defeated pout off of his face. Nitori hummed in response and melted into the warm kiss.   
  
After they broke apart, Rin pulled out his phone and looked up some recipes for them to try while Nitori got up and walked into the kitchen to see what ingredients they had to work with. Rin found some recipes that only included the resources they had readily available, looking no further than the ingredient list because he was absolutely hopeless when it came to cooking. The last time he’d tried to cook something nice for his boyfriend, he’d set off the fire alarms twice, wasted numerous amounts of burnt or charred food, and made a complete mess out of the entire kitchen as he did so. There was a reason Nitori did most of the cooking, if not helping to guide Rin through it so their house didn’t burn down or explode in some freak accident.   
  
After finding recipes for the main course, a few side dishes, and a plethora of desserts, the two set out to prepare their impromptu Thanksgiving meal. Sure it wasn’t anything remotely close to traditional American or Japanese cuisine per se, but neither of them had been disgusted at the sound of any of the multiple recipes they’d decided on. And more importantly, they wouldn’t need to venture out into the frigid cold to buy anything, which was perfectly fine with them, much preferring to stay inside their warm kitchen with nothing but themselves and the food.   
  
It had taken them a collective three hours to finish up everything. They’d almost made it through the entire meal without any accidents or screw ups. But when Rin was using the electric mixer to blend the dessert pie filling together, he accidentally brushed against the highest setting, just before lowering into the large bowl. As soon as he turned it on, the filling flew everywhere—onto both of their clothes, their faces, hair, and even the walls and countertops. Standing there with a horrified look on his face, Rin stared at Nitori, his mouth wide open in shock. Before he could apologize, Nitori bust out laughing once more, shifting Rin’s mind from guilt to hilarity almost immediately.   
  
Cleaning up such a large mess skewed them off course with their initial time goal, but in the end, it wasn’t a problem—the oven timer going off just as they had cleaned off the walls and counters. After pulling out the pans from the oven and setting them on the stovetop to cool, Nitori said he was going upstairs to change his and wash his shirt so it didn’t have permanent chocolate stains on the front. Rin had been lucky enough to have been spared the effort, as Nitori had forced him to wear an apron since Rin was wearing a nicer shirt and figured that he would make at least some sort of a mess. Looks like he had been right, and it had played out to Rin’s advantage more than to Nitori’s. He threw the now discarded apron to Nitori as he left the kitchen and made his way upstairs to their bedroom.   
  
While Nitori was changing and throwing in a quick load of laundry, Rin went about to set the table arrangements. While they didn’t own any Thanksgiving-themed placemats or napkins, Rin did find a set he deemed appropriate for such an occasion as this. Just as he had finished setting the table, Nitori bounded down the stairs, now dressed in one of his more formal shirts, now more closely matching Rin’s attire. Together, they pulled out plates, bowls, silverware, and glasses from the cupboards and drawers, setting those at the table and arranging them on top of the placemats before bringing out the pans of food as well.   
  
Finally sitting down at opposite ends of the small table, they shared a quick conversation about what they were thankful for. Mostly the typical answers, of friends, family, job, food, and each other, but they could care less about how cliche it all was. After falling back into a comfortable silence, they each poured themselves a glass of fresh lemonade from a pitcher that had been set out as well and began helping themselves to however large a portion of each dish.   
  
Both of them nearly melted from the first bite alone, the flavors dancing on their tongues, creating a symphony of their senses.   
  
The second bite was almost as heavenly, they just knew what was coming this time.   
  
As they finished up one dish, they moved onto the next, continuing the cycle until they had tried everything set out on the table. Once they’d had their fill, they stood up to make room for the final course, bringing the dirty dishes into the kitchen to be cleaned. With the prospect of dessert weighing on their minds, they didn’t bother cleaning them right away, simply setting everything in the sink to be tended to later.   
  
While Rin finished putting the silverware and glasses in the sink, Nitori walked over to the fridge, pulling out the chocolate cream pie they’d made, along with the Tupperware of whipped cream, bringing them out to the table.   
  
Rin stalked up behind him and placed his hands on Nitori’s hips, leaning over his left shoulder to growl in his ear, “Mmm, you did an amazing job. That looks absolutely delicious, baby.” Nitori stiffened, Rin’s gruff voice and the pet name setting his blood alight. As soon as the last syllable left Rin’s lips, Nitori knew exactly what Rin’s intentions were, and he could only hope Rin’s plan for the scene aligned with his own desires.   
  
“Th-thank you, sir…” Rin snarled deliciously in his ear, the sound goes down to the heavy, dark warmth building up and curling in their stomachs. Nitori sucked in a deep breath as Rin ground his hips into Nitori’s ass, the mewl he let out made Rin’s blood sing.   
  
“God,” he breathed against Nitori’s neck, his hot breath sending a shiver down his spine. “If anyone else knew how easily you got worked up like this from just one word… I'd have to start fighting anyone who dared to try and steal you away from me.” Nitori’s shoulder shook with anticipation. He pushed his hips back into Rin’s front, smiling to himself when he felt the bulge in his pants eagerly seeking attention.   
  
The attention that Nitori was more than happy to provide.   
  
“Well, then you better make sure no one does, Daddy.” That made Rin positively livid, earning him a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down the side of his neck and the feeling of Rin’s erection pushing him further into the table. The redhead used the one hand that wasn't occupied with its hold on Nitori's slim waist to grab a fistful of his silver hair, pulling his head to the side so his neck was in full display.   
  
“But you'd like that, wouldn't you… You little slut.” Nitori froze before moaning, Rin’s earlier comment about getting so worked up over one simple word running rampant through his mind. Emboldened by the exquisitely obscene whimper that escaped Nitori’s trembling lips, Rin latched onto his neck, biting and sucking anywhere his mouth could latch onto. His tongue licking a hot stripe over the freshly formed bruise that bloomed, a stark contrast to his flushed skin, causing Nitori’s breath to hitch once more. He repeats it at the juncture where the column of his neck meets his collarbone, savoring the moans that are elicited in response.   
  
“Yes please, sir…” From his position pressed up against the table Nitori could feel Rin’s ever-growing arousal pressing against the cleft of his ass, even through the layers of clothing the heat that radiated off him in waves penetrated his skin, lighting his nerves aflame. The sounds he could pull out of the darkest parts of Nitori. Sounds that had been playing on repeat in his mind for the past hour and a half had tortured him when they were so close yet so far away at the same time, now made his heart pound and cock twitch as he caused them to slip out.  “Please sir, please use me however you want. I can't take this much… much longer Daddy,” Nitori gasped.   
  
With one last kiss on his neck, Rin released his grip on Nitori’s hair, using both of his hands to force Nitori around to face him now. Once he was able to, Nitori slipped his hands up the broad planes of Rin’s chest, mapping out his muscles underneath the shirt that was preventing him from feeling the hot skin directly under his fingers. Rin seemed to understand his inward complaints as he reached down to the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head, discarding it, forgotten on the floor. A smile broke out on his face when Nitori pressed his fingers onto to the newly bared skin, lightly brushing over a nipple before his attention was guided elsewhere as Rin reclaimed his lips in a hot, heavy kiss. Not breaking the kiss, Rin reached his arms down to grab onto the backs of Nitori’s thighs, who took the cue to jump into the hold, wrapping his legs around Rin’s waist, his arms finding their way to his neck, pulling him even closer. Deepening the kiss, Rin bit Nitori’s bottom lip, drawing out a filthy moan from him. As soon as the sound he had made traveled to his ears, Rin let out a possessive growl and ran his hands under the hem of Nitori’s shirt, pulling it up to his chin. He bit his bottom lip as his sought out prize was revealed to him. The rosy pink buds twitching at the sudden contact with the cool air, the sight shaking his soul, drawing him inward.   
  
Nitori let out a small, weak scream as Rin attached to one of his nipples, teasing the other with feather-light touches with the tips of his fingers. Oh, Oh. He had felt the interesting sensation of lips across his chest before, the edge of seduction, but this time was oh so different. Rin spared no amount of energy to pleasure his boyfriend. Now his entire body felt light, his skin suffocating his bones, the heat pooling in his chest rushing south to circle around his growing arousal. When Rin began to suck on the bud in his mouth, Nitori let out a small noise, a precedent to a whimper.   
  
“Mmm, you like this don’t you, baby?”   
  
“Yes, yes Daddy…” Rin grinned, placing open-mouthed kisses down his sternum, relishing in the cry he let out at the sudden loss of contact that he so desperately wanted.   
  
“Whore… you’re so needy, so desperate. Whining like a bitch in heat,” Rin drawled out each syllable, emphasizing the name that shook Nitori’s core. The hand that was brushing against his other nipple gave the bud a sharp pinch before tugging at it. His free hand reaching over to dip into the whipped chocolate filling of the pie that lay just inches away from Nitori’s head. Nitori turned his head to investigate what brought on the loss of contact and attention, mouth watering when he saw the substance covering Rin’s long fingers. Teasingly, Rin lifted his fingers out of the pie with a slow, daunting pace, raising them to his mouth. He paused just before taking the coated digits into his mouth, dragging his ring finger down the middle of his bottom lip, the taste of chocolate awakening his taste buds. Nitori looked longingly at the rich stripe, wanting nothing more than to lean up and lick it off. The only thing keeping him from doing so was the hard look in Rin’s eyes, silently commanding him to stay put or face the consequences of disobeying. He froze, mind and heart begging to move, but couldn’t force his body to test Rin’s command, lying there helpless as Rin splayed his fingers over Nitori’s pale chest, spreading the chocolate across his breastbone and nipples, drawing out a shudder from the man beneath him.   
  
“Fuck, you look so delicious like this, baby… Just for me, my personal little slut,” Rin whispered across his skin, picking up traces of the filling as his lips brushed against his stomach. Giving him one last, lust filled glance, Rin bowed his head and reclaimed Nitori’s nipple in his mouth, the chocolate swirling around his tongue.   
  
“Yes!” Nitori shrieked, “Yes, I’m all yours. A slut, just for Daddy. Please, give it to me…” Rin pulled him closer by the hold of his hips, tipping his mouth to drag across the messy trail of saliva and chocolate. Nitori’s pulse was a mess in his throat, trembling hands fanned out in a halo around his silver hair. Rin hummed, taking Nitori’s abandoned nipple back into his mouth, grazing his teeth along the surface, tugging at the rosy bud. Moaning obscenely, Nitori lifted his hands over his head, seeking out the disturbed surface of the decedent pie, dipping his fingers into the smooth filling. Rin ran his hands up Nitori’s sides, taking his bottom lip into his mouth, licking across its swollen surface. Raising his hands out of the pie filling, Nitori pulled apart from the kiss, averting his attention to the underside of Rin’s jaw, his hands pushing on his shoulders. He shivered at the contact, turning his head to bite down on the meat of Nitori’s shoulder with a possessive groan, suckling on the salty skin until a fresh bruise formed on his lips.   
  
The pain sent a shockwave of pleasure through Nitori’s body, releasing a hiss of breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Rin had lifted his head to place a bruising kiss on trembling lips. When they parted, Nitori ran his hands over Rin’s mouth, spreading the mix over his lips. Rin took his fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over the chocolate coated digits, slipping his own into Nitori’s, who returned the favor with fervor.   
  
Once he’d deemed the salivation covering his fingers sufficient, Rin pulled his and Nitori’s fingers out of their mouths, reaching under the elastic of Nitori’s pants and dipping in to feel the smooth skin that lay just out of sight. With his own saliva coated hand, Nitori ran it along the side of Rin’s face, pulling him into a searing kiss. Nitori felt himself inhale against the instantly rough kiss, inhaling the scent, the feel, and the warmth dragging across his lips, sucking in a deep breath when Rin’s wet fingers danced around the base of his cock. Rin smirked as his boyfriend’s arousal flew outwards in uncontrollable waves.   
  
“You want this, don’t you? You want me to touch your dirty cock?”   
  
“Yes, please. Please touch my slutty little cock, it’s begging for you,” Nitori whined into Rin’s mouth, thrusting his hips into the air, seeking what little friction he could get. “I’ll be a good boy for you, so good. Please, I want it so bad…”   
  
“Mmm, I can tell,” Rin sighed, running his fingers along the shaft and up to the tip, dragging his fingers through the beads of precum leaking out. “You’re already so wet for me, already like this without even being touched. And since you asked me so nicely, I suppose I’ll give you a reward.” Rin shifted his hands around to his ass, hooking his thumbs on the waistband of his pants and underwear, Nitori lifted his hips off of the table and unwrapped his legs from around his waist to give him room to pull the offending garments off of his slim legs. He hissed as the cool air hit his straining cock, the drying saliva absorbing the chilled air into his skin.   
  
Once Nitori’s lower half was completely bared, Rin reclaimed his lips as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to tug at the foreskin covering the head. He pushed his hips back between Nitori’s legs, the pale thighs pulling him closer, erection pressing against his ass. Rin started to grind his hips into Nitori’s, sighing at the rough friction through two layers of fabric. Only moments later did Nitori work up the courage to roll his hips back into Rin’s, mewling at the feeling of denim on his bare skin. They worked up a comfortable rhythm, rocking against each other, disturbing the glassware still set out on the surface of the shaking table. Rin pulled Nitori’s leaking cock in time with the thrusts of his hips, making his body shudder from the hot pleasure. He could tell Nitori was growing ever closer to spilling over. So he slowed his thrusts, wrapping his thumb and pointer finger around the base of his cock. Nitori cried into the kiss, the sound swallowed up by Rin’s tongue forcing its way inside of his mouth. Licking across the row of teeth nipping at the muscle, Rin dominated the kiss, leaving Nitori completely at his mercy.   
  
Suddenly, Rin pulled off, pushing out of Nitori’s hold, who leaned up on his elbows, to inspect what Rin was doing. The confusion written across his face disappeared as Rin grabbed him by the hips, pulling him off of the top of the table. Nitori tried to regain his footing as he landed on the hardwood floors, but was unable to because Rin pushed him down onto his knees by his shoulders. He whimpered when his knees fell to the floor, leaning back on the balls of his feet to peer up at Rin through his eyelashes. He knew exactly what Rin desired, and was eager to give it to him.   
  
Raising his hips, Nitori waited until Rin nodded before his hands cupped his erection through the jeans, giving it a squeeze. The groan that he let out spurred Nitori to continue along and unbutton his pants, leaning forward to pull the zipper down by his teeth. With his head tilted towards the man who would dictate how the night played out from here, Nitori awaited further instruction. But it never came ad Rin reached into his briefs, pulling out his hard cock. Nitori’s mouth watered at the sight, wanting to taste the thick shaft in his mouth, to choke around its girth.   
  
Eager to take it in his mouth, Nitori reached up to wrap his fingers around the base. Just as the tip of his finger brushed along the heated skin, Rin grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back with a harsh tug. He twisted Nitori’s head so he could look directly into his azure eyes. When their eyes did meet, Nitori immediately regretted his impatience, Rin was glaring at him, his expression unamused, the smaller boy swallowed nervously.   
  
“Did I give you permission to touch my cock?” Nitori shook his head, he’d gotten ahead of himself. “Exactly, acting without permission is the same as disobeying an order. You know what happens to little boys who break the rules don’t you?” He didn’t bother to wait for an answer, he knew Nitori was well aware of the consequences, could see it in his eyes. “That’s right, but I can see how much you want it, to be tied down and spanked like a bad boy. Why should I give you the punishment when you want it so bad? There’s no point to such a punishment then. This time I won’t bend you over my knee like you so desperately want.   
  
“And don’t think that means you won’t be punished. Oh no, I’m going to punish you by forcing my cock down your throat until you can’t breathe. And I’m going to hold it there, in the back of your throat until you choke around it. Then I’m going to come into your dirty fucking slut mouth, and you’re going to keep it on your tongue and show me before I let you swallow my seed that you love so much… And I also know how much you love sucking my cock, but I so desperately want to see your pretty little lips stretching around my cock, to feel your kitten tongue licking at it, for you to worship it like a god.” Nitori shuddered, Rin had seen right through him. Yes, he did want to have his cock in his mouth, to have it shoved down his throat, but the thought of not having any control over how he pleasured it was a far worse punishment than he could have imagined. Rin tugged Nitori’s face to his front, pressing his cheek against his cock, teasing him. “If you want my cock so bad, fucking beg for it.”   
  
“Please… oh please let me suck your cock. It’s so big, I need it to stretch my mouth wide open. I want to choke on it, you can make me do whatever you desire. I have no power, it all belongs to you,” Nitori wailed. He never got an answer to his plea, Rin just grunted as he forced himself into Nitori’s mouth, shoving it to the back of his throat as promised. Nitori choked around the sudden intrusion, gagging around the head. Taking pity on him, Rin pulled his head off of his cock, letting him take in a gulp of air before guiding him back.   
  
Now expecting it, Nitori sank down, lips tight around the thick shaft. The dark, musty scent of Rin’s arousal was intoxicating. It drew Nitori in further, urging himself to give in, get lost within its heavy blanket. Taking him down to the hilt, Nitori nuzzled into the dark pubic hair that tickled his nose, his throat contracting around the shaft. Rin sighed as he ran a sweaty hand through Nitori’s mused hair, encouraging him to continue providing the molten heat that left him panting. The silken texture of Nitori’s tongue a stark contrast to the hot blood coursing through his erection. Nitori pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside, lapping his way up before taking the swollen head into his mouth with a satisfied hum. The vibrations sending a shiver down Rin’s spine and causing his abdominal muscles to spasm and grow taut.   
  
Rin’s breath hitched in his throat as he realized how far Nitori intended to go, he carded his hands through his hair gazing into his eyes, full of lust and breathless. The audacity to disobey his commanding gaze to rub his cheeks against the dripping cock forced a strangled groan from him; a mixture of frustration, disbelief, and satisfaction.   
  
Nitori opened his mouth to take in the head once more, but before he could Rin forced his length down the back of his throat, causing the smaller man to gag at the sudden intrusion. The approval, the rich, raw satisfaction flowing back at him from the man towering over him threatened to undo him like a knot, unraveling all his wants and desires to fray uncontrollably. He opened up the back of his throat, taking Rin in farther, swallowing around him as precome dripped off of the head. The resulting moan from above had Nitori’s head to bob at an unrelenting pace, abusing the back of his throat. Smooth skin and trembling muscles met the tips of his fingers as Nitori sought out his hips for support. He fully immersed himself in the texture, taste, the smell, wanting to memorize every detail to call upon on lonely nights. Under his tongue, he could feel the throb of Rin’s pulse through the thick vein on the underside of his shaft. Rin hissed under his breath, starting to fuck into his mouth, meeting the pace Nitori had set for himself.   
  
Pulling off once again, Rin leaned over to the table to dip his fingers into the open tub of whipped cream before running his hand over his leaking cock, coating it with the sweet substance. Nitori leaned in and sucked on the head, licking the topping off and onto his tongue, the flavor mixed with Rin’s sweat was heavenly to him. After wiping the cream that had gotten on his lips off with the back of his hand, Nitori took Rin’s entire length back into his mouth, continuing to bob his head so he could taste all of the cream around the hot cock in his mouth, humming with satisfaction.   
  
Nitori stopped bobbing his head as Rin’s thrusts became more erratic, he was getting close. He simply kept his mouth open as Rin fucked in and out, his cock running over the surface of his tongue with every movement. As his hips began to shake, he pulled Nitori’s head off his cock, using the hand that wasn’t holding his grip in his hair to work over himself. Nitori obediently sat on his knees, hands placed behind his back, mouth open with his tongue sticking out, as per protocol. Rin’s face contorted as he slipped over the edge, letting out a groan as his seed spurt out in thick streams, hitting Nitori’s face and awaiting tongue.   
  
Pulling back, Rin tilted his head down to meet Nitori’s pleading gaze. “Keep it right there on your tongue, just like that. Oh God, that’s so fucking hot. You’re a cumslut, you need my seed to survive, just like a dirty whore, desperate for cock twenty-four-seven. That’s what you are, baby… A whore.”   
  
“I’m a… a whore. Just for you. Only for you, only your cock. I couldn’t be satisfied with anyone else, I need more… I need your’s, daddy.” At the use of the honorific with such a lustful tone, Rin’s blood boiled a new spark of desire pooling in his gut, cock already growing to attention again. “Daddy please,” Nitori moaned obscenely. Rin had had enough.   
  
He stood up quickly, pulling Nitori up by the hair with him. Spinning him around, Rin slammed his head back down onto the wooden table, a loud thud resonating through the house. Nitori took it as his cue to spread his legs wide for Rin, folding his hands behind his back in submissiveness.   
  
Rin knelt down onto his knees, running his hands along the backs of Nitori’s legs, worshiping the skin under his fingers. Nitori only had time to suck in a quick breath before he felt Rin lick a thick, hot stripe up his dangling cock, over his balls, and brushing over his twitching hole.   
  
There was no order to the thoughts that roamed his mind. Lost of the words that would let Rin know that this dizzying pleasure was almost too much, that it was impossible for him to last much longer, Nitori merely lost himself to the sensation. There was a momentary halt in Nitori’s brain as his entire body was tuned and manipulated like an arrow drawn tight against the now, ready to soar. All he needed was for Rin to release the tension and let him fly. When he did find his voice again, it was raw and hoarse, overflowing with need, his plea gritted out between needy whimpers.   
  
“Please don't stop… It feels so good, please… Please let me cum.”   
  
“What was that? I don't think I heard you over all your filthy moaning, you slut “ Rin   
  
“Daddy, please! Please let me cum, it feels so good! I want to cum, please! I’m so close,” Nitori pleaded as Rin continued to lick across his hole.   
  
“Then come for me,” he commanded, the intensity of his gaze building every second. Nitori was right on the edge, begging to be pushed over it. Rin’s roaming hands found their way to Nitori’s swollen cock, his fingers circling around the shaft and gave it a light tug, willing him to lose control and finish. All it took was that demand, reverberating inside of Nitori’s head with all the prestige and authority of someone who was in complete control of every aspect of Nitori’s orgasm. And he was screaming in pleasure as Rin’s tongue plunged into his hole, pulling it farther into him.   
  
In no time at all, Nitori was shaking on his legs that dared to give out at any moment, propping himself up on the table, his head lying limply on its side. Rin began to thrust his tongue in and out of his boyfriend, giving him the release of tension to soar. His head flew up as-as body began to convulse, the threat of his approaching orgasm becoming too much   
  
“I’m… I’m gonna cum,” he wailed. “I’m so close, please, more, more, more…” And Rin gave it to him, placing his mouth over his hole and sucking, letting go of his cock as Nitori screamed through his orgasm, mind going blank with the white-hot pleasure. Even as Nitori was coming down from his high, he never stopped sucking and licking, milking his orgasm for all it could give.   
  
Nitori dropped his head onto the table as he caught his breath, Rin standing up from his kneeling position, kissing up along his spine, comforting him. While Nitori had been struggling to overcome his desire, Rin’s cock had risen to full alertness, rubbing along the soft swell of Nitori’s ass. The boy moaned as he rubbed back against what he so desperately wanted. “Please, sir… I need your cock in me…”   
  
Rin smirked once more, grabbing his shoulder to pull him off of the table to face him. Nitori leaned into to the hand at his shoulder, wanting to follow wherever it led him. But instead of pulling him up, the hand pushed him down onto his knees, facing the drying pool of his release. Rin lowered his head so he could growl out a command to the boy under his influence.   
  
“Clean it up.” Following the command as soon as it was spoken, Nitori leaned down and lapped at his seed, the salty taste dancing across his tongue. He didn’t dare stop the dragging of his tongue across the floor, he'd already made Rin angry enough, not wanting to test him further.   
  
Once Rin was satisfied with Nitori’s performance, he pulled him up off of the floor with his hands under Nitori’s arms. Nitori let out a whimpering squeak as he was forced upwards.   
  
Capturing his unsuspecting lips in a kiss, Rin picked Nitori up by the backs of his thighs, guiding them to settle around his waist. Nitori moaned, lifting the kiss further, pressing their bodies closer together. He opened his mouth to dance his tongue with Rin’s, bringing it into his mouth and sucking. Rin growled, squeezing his ass with force, shifting his hold on Nitori’s smaller frame to better support him before carrying him from the dining room down the hall, leaving their mess behind.   
  
Rin found himself measuring the next few moments oddly. Each step seemed to take a century to complete, punctuating each movement with the noises Nitori purred from the back of his throat, mewls he sighed out has his hips rocked against Rin's aching cock. But at the same time, it seemed like no time at all had passed from when they left the dining room to the time he set foot inside their shared bedroom. He carried Nitori to the edge of the bed before throwing him unceremoniously onto the plush comforter. He bounced into the mattress, leaning back against it seductively, inviting Rin to come claim him. He wasted no time jumping over Nitori’s lithe form, capturing his lips in a ferocious kiss, growling when it was reciprocated with fervor. Rin forced himself between Nitori’s legs once more, humping against his ass, teasing his cock along his twitching hole.   
  
Nitori reached in between his legs to finger lightly at his rim, heartbeat echoing in his head as he presses in the slightest amount. “Oh no you don’t, you little slut,” Rin barks, forcefully grabbing onto his wrists, pulling them above his head to the bedpost. With one hand holding Nitori’s in a vice-like grip, Rin used the other to fish around in the bedside drawer, growling when the items he was looking for slipped out of his reach. He surged forward with a loud huff, grabbing onto the rope and the bottle of lube, extracting them from the drawer. When Nitori saw what Rin had grabbed, he started to struggle against the hold on his wrists.   
  
He wailed as Rin wrapped the silken rope around his wrists, securing them together before tying the end to the bedpost, immobilizing his arms. No! Nitori didn’t want to be tied up, he wanted to be able to touch himself, to touch Rin. But Rin swallowed his cries with a rough kiss, causing the sounds to die in the back of Nitori’s throat.   
  
Now that his hands were free, Rin ran them down Nitori’s sides, ignoring the way he struggled to break free. He brushed the pads of his fingers over his nipples, exciting his nerves at the touch. Leaning down to press kisses along the column of his neck, Rin reached out to grab the lube, releasing the cap with a loud click that sent fire through Nitori’s veins, traveling to his stomach.     
  
He poured a generous amount onto his fingers, dragging the tips along the insides of Nitori’s legs, purposefully avoiding the area that sought out the touch the most.   
  
“Do you know what I’m thankful for, baby?” Nitori weakly shook his head, mind foggy with anticipation. “I'm thankful for this little hole that's just begging to take my cock." He presses the tip of his middle finger just inside the catch of his rim, before slowly dragging it out. “So tight, yet so eager to be stretched open for me. To take in anything that it can like. Dirty and disgusting, just like it’s owner.” The words made Nitori shiver, his back arching off the bed.   
  
When Rin’s finger entered him, it was every moment spent together at light speed. The warmth he felt spreading throughout his body, igniting a great fire within him. Rin hummed at the way Nitori’s inside practically pulled him in.   
  
“How does it feel,” Rin’s voice seemingly snaps out of nowhere, ominous like the crack of a  whip. “Not being able to touch yourself, completely at my mercy. Helpless to my will. Whining for my cock like a common whore.” There was a burn flashing over his cheeks that wasn’t from embarrassment at being put on display, control forcibly taken away. “Look at you, you’re hard and I haven’t even touched your filthy cock. I didn’t already know, I’d think that you actually like this. Being humiliated, laid bare for me to devour as much as I want.”   
  
Nitori nodded erratically. He did, he loved not being able to touch himself, to have someone else controlling him, dominating every aspect of his orgasm—especially if he deserved to have his release or not, hanging on the edge of insanity.   
  
“I figured you did, baby. You just can’t get enough of my cock can you?” Nitori’s head shook violently, his body writhing in desire, desperate for release. “Well then, maybe I should give it to you…”   
  
“Yes please, Daddy!” Nitori wailed, his voice cracking. “Please, I’ve been such a good boy for you. Please give me your cock. I’m so thankful for you, you give me what I need… And I need your cock!” A cocky smirk broke out on Rin’s features.   
  
“You have been a good boy,” he purred in Nitori’s ear. “So good for Daddy… You deserve a reward for following orders so obediently. Go ahead, take what you need, baby.” Nitori practically melted into the sheets, relief at getting what he so desperately needed flooding through his veins. Rin pulled his hips closer to his own, rubbing his thumb over the puckered rim. He lined himself up, teasing the hole with the tip, before taking a deep breath.   
  
“Wait, Ai” Rin suddenly breathed out. Nitori looked into his eyes, searching for what would cause him to use his given name, breaking his character facade. “As much as I hate to ruin the mood… But, do you want me to use a condom?” Nitori was surprised by the question, nevertheless, it took him less than a second to respond.   
  
“No,” he breathed, "I want to feel your cock deep inside my dirty little hole. Fuck me like a slut who can’t live without your cock…” Rin didn’t need to be told twice. With a grunt, he lined up his cock against Nitori’s hole before pushing inside with one quick thrust. Nitori screamed, the sudden stretch burning his rim, but the burning desire masked any pain he felt. As soon as Rin felt his hips hit Nitori’s he immediately set a mind-melting pace, angling his hips so his cock could abuse his prostate with every subtle movement.   
  
Rin lost himself in the tight heat surrounding him, mind-emptying from anything and everything else in this world. All he could focus on right now was the person lying beneath him, moaning in ecstasy. His only motive was to have him screaming out his name like it was the only word he knew. Nitori was getting close, his insides clenching tightly around Rin, sucking him in even further.   
  
Suddenly, Rin’s pace started to slow. Coming to a halt despite Nitori’s whining protests. Rin leaned over his body, breathing along with his neck before snarling, "What are you thankful for, baby?" Nitori was confused at the question. Why was it so important for Rin to deny him of his release? Any response died in his throat, every word lost from his mind “I asked you a question… Answer me,” he commanded. But Nitori was unable to, the only sound that came out of his mouth was a filthy moan.   
  
Rin’s face scowled at him, eyes boring deep into his own. “It’s not nice to ignore someone when they ask you a question, you know… Don’t make me repeat myself.” Rin waited for a response, Nitori’s mouth hanging open in shock. With a glare, Rin pulled out of him completely, flipping him onto his knees, pushing his head down onto the pillows. He leaned over Nitori’s shoulder, growling into his ear. “Don’t blame me for what happens next, you brought this upon yourself…” Nitori froze, his mind flashing white as Rin forced himself back in. His hands came to rest on Nitori’s hips, massaging the tense muscles, breathing heavily into his ears. “I’m going to ask again, what are you thankful for?”   
  
“Everything,” Nitori shrieked. “I’m thankful for everything!” The air rushed out of his lungs as Rin’s hand forcefully coming down on the skin of his ass, the resounding slap shooting pain through his spine.   
  
"That's not a good enough answer.” Rin barked, bring his hand down once more with every word that left his mouth. “Come on, tell daddy what you're thankful for." Nitori tries to buck back into him, trying to meet his hands with a weak thrust, but Rin grabs ahold of his hair and pushes him down onto the bed. His strikes coming more often with more force, the abused skin turning red, sending searing hot pain every time Rin’s hand made contact.   
  
"Please! Don't stop it please!"   
  
"What. Are. You. Thankful. For?" He asked once more, emphasizing each syllable as he raised his hand above his head before throwing it downwards.   
  
"I'm thankful for daddy's cock buried deep inside me."  Rin’s hand paused in midair, pleased with the response he’d drawn out of his boyfriend. “I’m thankful for the way you fuck me like I'm a slut because I am a slut. For how you always keep me full of you at all times. How you leave your marks on me to tell others that I'm yours, taunting them with what you have but they don’t. That you kiss me after you punish me when I’ve been a bad boy." Nitori’s voice rang throughout the house, the sound echoing off the walls. His screams so loud that if anyone was standing just outside would be able to hear. Rin’s hand closes on Nitori’s hip, holding the other in place. And then he’s moving, his weight shifting off of the bed as smoothly as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Although, in some ways it was. He’d never had to think about how to move his body when they were connected like this, his mind lost in a fog while his body moved of its own accord, responding to every cue Nitori gave off. Gravity jolts him, Rin resuming his abusive pace, never showing any signs or intention to slow down.   
  
“Fuck, Ai. You’re so tight for me, so good…” He voiced wavered as he drew closer to his release. Nitori mewled underneath him, screaming his name at the top of his lungs over and over again. “I love you… I love you so goddamn much, it’s killing me, baby.”   
  
“I love you to you. Oh god, I’m so close, Rin. Please… please let me come, sir,” he wailed, breath hitching with each phrase. “I need it so bad, I’m gonna die if I don’t get it, please let me come. Please, please, please.”   
  
“Go ahead, Aiichiro. Come for me,” The first shot of pearly white hit Rin’s heaving chest. Nitori thrust back to meet Rin’s thrusts and sent another thick stripe across his own chest. The primal scream let ripped out of Nitori’s body was more than enough to push Rin over the edge. He called out Nitori’s name with a primitive growl, releasing himself deep inside of His boyfriend who was still riding out his own orgasm. Rin’s hips did not stop until his body spastically shook with the end of his release.   
  
Slowly pulling out of Nitori, Rin collapsed onto him, letting out heavy sigh as they caught their breaths.   
  
They lay like that for what felt like hours, listening to the sounds of each other’s breathing and the rampant drumming of their hearts, slowing to a steady beat as they relaxed into each other’s arms.   
  
“Ai, you doing alright?” Rin asked gently, not wanting to frighten him as he leaned up on his arms, gazing lovingly into cerulean eyes. Nitori lifted his hand to caress the side of Rin’s face.   
  
“I’m perfect.”   
  
“Good,” he hummed, “I’m thankful I didn’t push you too far this time.”   
  
“I couldn’t have asked for anything better. That was the best sex we’ve had in a long time. I should be the one thanking you…” Rin smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Nitori’s soft lips. “So, thank you.”   
  
Rin sat up, leaning over to undo the rope around Nitori’s wrists, throwing it aside once they were free. In darkness, Rin could barely make out the faint line of a bruise forming around where the rope had rubbed against his skin. He took them into his own hands, peppering kisses along the abused skin, extracting a small giggle from Nitori’s lips. “Rin, I’m fine, you don’t have to do that…”   
  
“Yes I do,” he retorted. “I was the one who tied you up, blatantly ignoring your protests in favor of playing out my arousal. I was the one who jolted you around so much, leaving these ugly bruises on your perfect skin.” He placed an open-mouth kiss on the inside of his wrist for emphasis. “Just let me take care of you.”   
  
“Mmm, fine,” Nitori gave in. “I suppose I can stoop down to your level to allow myself to be treated by the likes of you.” Nitori challenged Rin’s glare with a dazzling smile. Rin merely rolled his eyes, he knew Nitori was just trying to get a reaction out of him, he was too tired to put forth a meaningful effort to do so.   
  
“Hey, do you want to take a shower or anything?”   
  
Nitori thought for a moment, considering his options. “No, I’m good for now.”   
  
“Are you sure?” Rin questioned. “You’re all sticky and your stomach will get upset if you don't clean yourself… I'd hate for you to start feeling sick because I was being careless.” Rin’s face fell into a frown, he felt guilty releasing himself inside of Nitori, neglecting to help clean him up immediately afterward.   
  
“Rin,” Nitori whispered, raising a hand up to the side of his face. “I said I was fine. If you recall, I was the one who asked you not to wear a condom. I wanted to feel you inside of me, your hot, delicious seed included.” Nitori made a show of drastically licking his bottom lip, dragging into his mouth by the teeth, a seductive twinkle in his eyes.   
  
“Fuck, Ai. You're gonna be the death of me.” Rin buried his into Nitori’s neck, inhaling the remnants of his arousal still on his skin. Smiling devilishly, Nitori wrapped his arm around Rin’s torso, pulling him closer still.   
  
“But that was my plan all along-hnnn!” Nitori’s confession was cut short by Rin nipping at the side if his neck. “Stop it! That tickles!” He giggled to himself, failing to push Rin away, who only pulled him closer, attacking his neck light mood and kisses. “Please stop, not this again! It tickles, I can't, can't take it anymore!” Rin only groaned, nuzzling his head further into Nitori’s neck.   
  
“Rin-I, I swear to god, i-if you don't, stop tickling me this instant, I'll never have sex with you again!” Rin’s head snapped up like lightning, his expression filled with disbelief and horror.   
  
“Seriously?!”   
  
“No, of course not, you oaf!” Rin sat up, falling onto his back with a great sigh. He threw his arms in front of his face, groaning. “You really thought I was being serious, didn't you?”   
  
“Yes! Yes, I did.” Nitori let out a short laugh, meeting the glare Rin shit his way. Pushing himself up, leaning over to face Rin and placing his hand on his chest.   
  
“Oh, Rin. I'm sorry I teased you…” He really wasn't, but Rin didn't need to know that quite yet. “I had to get my revenge on you somehow, didn't I?”   
  
“I hate you…” Nitori flopped down onto Rin’s pouting form, a knowing smirk on his face.   
  
“No, you don't…” He really didn't, there was no way he could ever hate him, not in a million years. They could tease and pick fights with one another for the rest of their lives and their feelings would never falter. In all the years they’d been together, there was never a time the Rin hadn’t loved Nitori with all of his heart. And as far as he was concerned, there would never come a time where he could think about him any other way.   
  
Nitori had drifted off at some point while Rin had been reminiscing, his breathing slow and steady now. Smiling, Rin brought his hand up to card his fingers through silver locks, at the gentle contact Nitori sighed and relaxed even further into his slumber. With a soft smile on his face, Rin reached over to the antique chest at the foot of the bed, grabbing the phone he'd set down after using the en suite bathroom while they had been cooking dinner. Thankfully it was just within his reach, he didn't want to disturb Nitori’s peaceful state.   
  
Unlocking his phone after waking up the screen, Rin saw he had yet another message from Makoto. Rin sighed, a small smile on his face as he opened his messaging app.

 

* * *

 

 _New Message from Makoto_   
Makoto, 5:18   
I'm so thankful to have him! He's just too cute!   
_[Download Media File 1KB]_

 

* * *

 

After the picture Makoto had sent loaded, he opened it up in a new window. Sure enough, it was a picture of Haru, Rin could never have guessed. But there was one thing Rin wasn't expecting. In the picture Makoto was holding onto Haru in a tight embrace, the picture is taken from an elevated angle. He had his signature mile-wide smile on, but that came as no surprise to Rin. What was unusual about the picture was the faint smile on Haru’s face, his soft eyes gazed at Makoto, full of love and devotion. The sight brought a smile to his face, knowing how much they loved each other, even if one didn't outwardly show it all the time.   
  
Ron thought about before sending his reply. Just as he was about to type his message, Nitori shifted in his sleep, nuzzling against Rin’s chest, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Rin’s smile bloomed, he had the perfect idea for a reply. Making sure his sound was off, Rin opened his camera app, switching it to front facing view, the blurry forms of the two coming into focus as the camera adjusted to the light around them. He raised his hand in the air, turning his head to plant a kiss on Nitori’s exposed forehead and held the pose as the camera shuttered, capturing the embrace. After the preview popped up onto the dim screen, Rin bit the share icon, selecting his messaging app, entering Makoto’s name into the recipient slot, typing up a short message before sending it off to his friend.   
  
Once the message had finished sending, Rin threw his phone onto the opposite end of the bed. It bounced off the mattress, falling onto the carpeted floor with a small thud. Normally Rin would be concerned with the prospect of his phone screen cracking or scratching, but now he could care less. The only thing on his mind was falling asleep next to his boyfriend.   
  
Letting his eyes slip closed, Rin soon fell into the gentle embrace of sleep, his breathing falling into sync with Nitori’s. The sound lulling them deeper and deeper into a peaceful slumber that their exhausted bodies were thankful for.

 

* * *

 

 _New Message to Makoto_   
7:43   
I think I have you beat…   
_[Media File 1K]_


End file.
